


Guitar Lessons

by Mistevieous



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, M/M, Trash AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 10:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistevieous/pseuds/Mistevieous
Summary: Featuring Simmonsized's Trash AU





	Guitar Lessons

Carolina watched quietly as York plucked at the guitar, flinching slightly with each screwy noise that radiated from the poor thing. He’d been watching videos to teach himself how to play, and so far...it hasn’t really done much to help him, really. She doesn’t exactly want to tell him he sucks, but she can’t just let him keep doing whatever this is. Not playing a guitar, that’s for sure. 

“Who’s fucking killing a living cat in their?” South’s voice rang out through the window by the bed. 

“C’mon! It’s not that bad!” York yelled back, but let his arms fall limp to his sides instead of playing any more. 

“Wasn’t that great, either.” Carolina adds softly, moving to stand in front of him, “Want a hand?” 

York’s cheeks puffed up for a second before he nodded, holding the guitar out. 

Carolina nudged it back into his hands then moved to crawl behind him, looping her arms around him and guiding his hands back in place on the guitar. She hooked her chin over his shoulder so she could see his fingers better, grinning a bit as she kissed his cheek. 

“Alright. You’re not pressing nearly hard enough on the cords with your fingers, and you’re strumming too hard and short.” She explained, helping to show him hands-on as she tells him how to properly use his hands. 

It took a bit, a lot of sighs and snickering, but before too long, York’s doing alright. Not great, but it was better than what he had been doing. Plus South stopped screaming at his lack of talent, so it couldn’t be too awful. It even got to a point that Carolina scooted back from him and just let him try it alone, smiling to herself as he managed a few good rifts. 

“And what’s going on in here?” North asked as he came into the little bed area, smiling at the two of them. He had a couple cups from some off-brand coffee shop, gesturing them towards the bed.

“Guitar lessons, and they’re going fairly well.” Carolina explained, glancing at York before adding with a laugh, “Now.”

“Hey! Those videos were alright, just not as fun as getting your arms around me.” He insisted, wiggling his eyebrows playfully. 

“Guitar lessons huh? Well, let's hear it.” North replies as he sits in the chair Carolina had been in earlier, facing the bed. 

“Show him what you can do.” Carolina encouraged as she patted his shoulder, sliding off the bed and moving to sit in North’s lap instead. She took one of the cups, sipping from it as she settled in against his hold. 

“No pressure.” York grumbled lightly, eyeing the two cautiously. “Dono if I’m exactly prepared to perform on demand for my girlfriend and boyfriend.” 

“Aw York, come on, you know we won’t make fun of you.” North assured, his now free hand settled on Carolina’s hip. 

“Well, not too much, anyways.” Carolina teased, but gave a soft smile and nodded in his direction to try and get him going. 

York looked between the two of them before he sighed a little, adjusting the guitar to play a little. He hadn’t gotten to any actual songs yet, but he could do some of the finger exercises decently. It wasn’t anything to really brag about, but he looked proud as hell after a couple moments of playing, beaming up at them. 

“Well?” He asked in anticipation, looking between them again. 

Carolina carefully balanced her cup in her lap before giving a light applause, “Good job, babe.”

“Yea, very nice, York.” North agreed, handing his cup to Carolina after her clapping to give his own approving clap. 

“Right, good job, can we stop the guitar fuckfest and sleep now?” South called from the door, Connie snuggled up against her side. 

Rolling her eyes, Carolina hopped up with her cup and gestured the boys along with her, “Alright, lets go continue this outside, crankyass needs to get some sleep.” 

While South mumbled about not being cranky and Connie guided her to the bed, Carolina herded her boys outside to the now vacated lawn chairs.

“You keep getting better with that playing, and I might think we’re at a concert and take my shirt off.” She offered as incentive, sipping her coffee again and waving a hand towards him to get him playing.


End file.
